prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Heart Seeds (song)
is the sixth song from the second vocal album and the seventh song of Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Vocal Best. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Tsunageyou sono kokoro no hana Awaseyou hitori hitori no chikara tsuyoku nareru yo Kore kara mo issho ni ireru yō ni☆ #F19CBB|Bl}}/ Gakkō no kaeri michi ōgoe de warattari #FFD700|Su}}/ Ki ga tsukeba min'na iru taisetsuna kono basho Arigatō kono kokoro no tane Itsumademo taisetsu ni sodateru yo Kansha no kimochi itsumo wasurezu ni Kono sora ga kono hiroi umi ga Kono toki ga zutto tsudzukeba ī ne negai wo kakete Itsumademo min'na iremasu yō ni☆ #FFD700|Su}}/ Hajimete no kyōshitsu de koe wo kakete kureta ne #F19CBB|Bl}}/ Itsudatte oboeteru tomodachi ni nareta hi Sodateyou sono kokoro no tane Sorezore no chīsana sono tsubomi wo Hyakkaryōran min'na suteki da ne Sakaseyou sono kokoro no hana Atsumeyou hitotsu hitotsu no egao mune no firumu ni Shiawase ni nareru mahō mitai ne☆ Kono sora ga kono aoi hoshi ga Kono toki ga zutto tsudzukeba ī ne negai wo kakete Itsumademo min'na iremasu yō ni☆ Kore kara mo issho ni ireru yō ni☆ |-|Kanji= 繋げよう　そのこころの花 合わせよう　一人一人の力　強くなれるよ これからも一緒にいれるように☆ おはよう　ごちそうさま　バイバイまた明日! ただいま　お休み　過ぎていく毎日 何気ないこの時が　幸せって気づけた きっとね　やっぱね　みんなのおかげだよ 学校の帰り道　大声で笑ったり 気がつけば　みんないる　大切なこの場所 ありがとう　このこころの種 いつまでも　大切に育てるよ 感謝の気持ち　いつも忘れずに この空が　この広い海が この時間(とき)が　ずっと続けばいいね　願いをかけて いつまでもみんないれますように☆ 悩んでいる時でも　隣にいてくれる 笑ったり　怒ったり　励ましてくれる くじけそうな時には　話を聞かせてね いつでも　どこでも　力になれるかな? はじめての教室で　声をかけてくれたね いつだって　覚えてる　友達になれた日 育てよう　そのこころの種 それぞれの　小さなそのつぼみを 百花繚乱ひゃっかりょうらん　みんな素敵だね 咲かせよう　そのこころの花 集めよう　ひとつひとつの笑顔　胸のフィルムに 幸せになれる魔法みたいね☆ ありがとう　このこころの種 いつまでも　大切に育てるよ 感謝の気持ち　いつも忘れずに この宙(そら)が　この青い星が この時間(とき)が　ずっと続けばいいね　願いをかけて いつまでもみんないれますように☆ これからも一緒にいれるように☆ |-|English= The heart flowers that connect us Joining our powers one by one enable us to become stronger From now on, we’ll stay together, always☆ Good morning, thanks for the meal, bye bye and see you tomorrow I’m home and goodnight, everyday passes I started to realise these casual times give me happiness I’m sure it’s thanks to you all Laughing loudly on the way from school back home We notice these are important places where everyone can be here Thank you heart seeds We’ll always treasure you This gratitude will never be forgotten This sky and this wide sea We wish this time will continue on forever We wish everyone can be together all the time☆ When I was anxious, you were there beside me Laughing or angry, you always cheer me up When I feel frustrated, you listened to me I wonder if I can be your power too, some time, somewhere The first time you called out to me in the classroom I’ll always remember the day we became friends Let’s nurture these heart seeds They’ll become many small buds Each one is a beautiful flower within these hundreds of them Bloom, these heart flowers Let’s collect each of these smiles, and put together a film in our hearts It’s like magic that makes us happy☆ Thank you heart seeds We’ll always treasure you This gratitude... will never be forgotten This sky and these blue stars We wish this time will continue on forever We wish everyone can be together all the time☆ From now on, we’ll stay together, always☆ Audio Category:Songs Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs